beavisandbuttheadfandomcom-20200213-history
Home Video
US VHS Releases (1994-99) NOTE: all original run of episodes including the two pilots were released on VHS except for "Heroes", "Incognito" (most likely because they were initially banned for gun use), "Cow Tipping", "Canoe", and "True Crime". There Goes The Neighborhood (1994) # Home Improvement (Cut) # Lawn and Garden # Good Credit (Cut) # Washing The Dog # Beavis and Butt-Head Vs The Vending Machine # Mr Anderson's Balls # Pool Toys # The Trial Work Sucks (1994) # Burger World (Cut) # Customers Suck # The Butt-Head Experience # Be All You Can Be # Cleaning House # Sperm Bank # Blackout! # Closing Time (Edited) Chicks N' Stuff (1995) # Friday Night # Naked Colony # 1-900 Beavis # Party # Top O' the Mountain # Plastic Surgin' # Pregnant Pause # Dream On # Vidiots The Final Judgement (1995) # No Laughing (Cut) # Scared Straight # They're Coming To Take Me Away, huh-huh # Manners Suck # The Great Cornholio # Liar! Liar! # The Final Judgement Beavis and Butt-Head Do Christmas (1996) # Huh-Huh-Humbug # Letters to Santa Butt-Head Part I # It's A Miserable Life # Letters to Santa Butt-Head Part II Feel Our Pain (1996) # Animation Sucks # Bad Dog # Tired # Bus Trip # Patsies # Choke # Blood Pressure # Lightning Strikes Law Abiding Citizens (1997) # Generation In Crisis # Citizen Butt-Head (Cut) # Sexual Harassment # Stewart Is Missing # Prank Call # Feel A Cop # Buy Beer # Buttniks Innocence Lost (1997) # Held Back # Safe Driving # Figure Drawing # Stewart Moves Away # A Very Special Episode # Nosebleed # Dumbasses Anonymous # Vaya Con Cornholio Troubled Youth (1998) # Citizens Arrest # Substitute # No Service # Impotence # Speech Therapy # Work Is Death # Die! Fly, Die! # Tainted Meat Hard Cash (1998) # Hard Sell # Temporary Insanity # Beaverly Butt-Billies # Green Thumbs # Whiplash # Investors # Yard Sale # Baby Sitting Butt-O-Ween (1999) # Bungholio: Lord Of The Harvest (Cut) # The Pipe Of Doom # Killing Time # Leave It To Beavis # Ding Dong Ditch # Late Night With Butt-Head # Candy Sale UK/AU VHS Releases (1999-2000) NOTE: The following ten VCR tapes were released in Europe and Australia only. Get Lucky (1999) # Date Bait # Evolution Sucks # Here comes The Bride's Butt # The History Of Woman # Spare Me # Womyn # Spanish Fly # Date Watchers Star Pupils (1999) # Butt, Is It Art? # Wet Behind The Rears # Premature Evacuation # US History # Walkathon # Wood Shop # Breakdown # Shortcuts To The Rescue (1999) # Jump! # Let's Clean It Up # Crisis Line # Teen Talk # Safe House # Dude, A Reward # Career Day # To The Rescue Self Improvement (1999) # Patients, Patients # Right On # Radio Sweethearts # Beard Boys # What's The Deal # Water Safety # The Mystery Of Morning Wood # Close Encounters The History Of Beavis and Butt-Head Part 1 (1999) # Give Blood # Balloon # Door To Door # Yogurt's Cool (Cut) # The Crush # Babes R' Us # Bedpans and Broomsticks # Baby Makes Uh, Three The History Of Beavis and Butt-Head Part II (2000) # Plate Frisbee # Scientific Stuff (Cut) # Sick # Sign Here # At the Sideshow (Cut) # Foreign Exchange # Car Wash # Walking Erect The History Of Beavis and Butt-Head Part III (2000) # Rabies Scare # Pumping Iron (Edited) # Streamroller # Sprout # P.T.A. # Head Lice # Follow Me # On Strike Sticky Situations (2000) # Couch Fishing # Tornado (Cut) # Kidnapped (Cut) # Most Wanted # Trouble Urinating # Beavis and Butt-Head's Island The Future Of Beavis and Butt-Head (2000) # Beavis, Can You Spare A Dime? # Another Friday Night # Garage Band # Graduation Day # The Future Of Beavis and Butt-Head Too Dumb For TV (2000) # Frog Baseball # Peace, Love, and Understanding (Only Glue Sniffing Scene) # Stewart's House # Way Down Mexico Way # For Better Or Verse # At The Movies # Beware Of The Butt (Missing Beginning, Not in Credits) # Ball Breakers AU VHS Releases (2000-02) NOTE: The following seven VCR tapes were released in Australia ONLY and are extremely rare. The History Of Beavis and Butt-Head Part IV (2000) # Take A Number # Oil Change # Gang Of Two # Murder Site # Underwear # Pieced # Take A Lap # Canned Dumb Ideas (2000) # Skin Trade # Cyber-butt # Butt, Butt, Hike # Special Delivery # Shopping Cart Holy Rollers (2001) # Meet God # Madame Blavatsky # TV Violence # The Miracle That Is Beavis School Jocks (2001) # Buff N' Stuff # Young, Gifted, and Crude # Sporting Goods (Cut) # Just For Girls # Our Founding Losers Hit It Big (2001) # Scratch N' Win (Cut) # Eating Contest # Wall Of Youth # I Dream Of Beavis # A Great Day # Bride Of Butt-Head # Drinking Butt-ies Still Stupid (2002) # Peace, Love, and Understanding (Cut) # Door To Door (Cut) # Comedians (Cut) # Bang The Drum Slowly, Dumbass # Screamers Extras This tape is littered with bonus material including the original 1993 MTV premiere promo ad, the 1996 MTV VMA appearance, the "Twelve Days Of Beavis" movie premiere count down ad, a brief clip from "Do Thanksgiving" with Kurt Loder as well as some other TV appearance clips from around the time the boys were promoting the 1996 movie. * also appears on "The History Of Beavis and Butt-Head Part 1" Brushes With Death (2002) # Politically Correct # Nothing Happening # Shopping List # Butt Flambe # Beavis and Butt-Head Are Dead DVD Releases (2002-12) Innocence Lost/Chicks N' Stuff (2002) # Held Back # Safe Driving # Figure Drawing # Stewart Moves Away # A Very Special Episode # Nosebleed # Dumbasses Anonymous # Vaya Con Cornholio # Friday Night # Naked Colony # 1-900-BEAVIS # Party # Top O' The Mountain # Plastic Surgin' # Pregnant Pause # Dream On # Vidiots Troubled Youth/Feel Our Pain (2002) # Citizen's Arrest # Substitute # No Service Allowed # Impotence # Speech Therapy # Work Is Death # Die Fly, Die! # Tainted Meat # Animation Sucks # Bad Dog # Tired # Bus Trip # Patsies # Choke # Blood Pressure # Lightning Strikes Butt-O-Ween/Do Christmas (2002) # Bungholio: Lord Of The Harvest # The Pipe Of Doom # Killing Time # Leave It To Beavis # Ding Dong Ditch # Late Night With Butt-Head # Candy Sale # Hum-Hum-Humbug # Letters to Santa Butt-Head Part I # Season's Greetings Part I # It's A Miserable Life # Season's Greetings Part II # Letters to Santa Butt-Head Part II Category:Browse